The electronic devices have been developed and distributed to make it possible for the users to carry out their jobs conveniently and have their convenient life. Recently, the wide spread use of the evolved electronic devices make people enjoy their lives. For example, the portable terminal makes it possible for the user to enjoy various contents anytime anywhere and organize data effectively, resulting in the improvement of time utilization efficiency.
Meanwhile, the mobile communication terminal makes it possible for the user to communicate with another user on the move. This means that the mobile terminal user can communicate and exchange information with the other terminal user. With the widespread use of the text messaging, users are exchanging various messages based on a messaging service. Particularly, the messenger service as a type of the messaging service supports to open a chat room having at least one member participant and to exchange various information through the chat room.
However, the conventional messaging service provides only a function that exchanged messages are displayed simply on a screen in real time, and services such as a service of providing messages changed according to the user's intention are not available. Therefore, there is a need for a technology for assisting the user to handle the messages more adaptively according to user's demand when using the message service.